TRAPPED!: A Halloween Tale V: a nightmare before Christmas
by JMS135
Summary: Another year, another journey with a group of unfortunates taking on the tower, this time, with a twist.


**This is not a fairy tale...Or Is It.**

* * *

The Caretaker began putting up decorations on a Christmas Tree, he looked at the clock to see it was 11:29 PM, only 31 minutes till Christmas.

" It's you lot, here again for another year of a bobbing craft of unfortunates coming here, well, I am just decorating the tree, ain't it lovely", said the Caretaker, to the audience, as he was decorating his tree.

Hanging on the tree, are eyeballs, dead rats, spiders.

" Anyway, as it is Christmas and not Halloween this year, I thought we have a special treat, this time, Wiley Sneak didn't arrive with a fresh bobbing craft, and the voice decided to bring some of the unfortunates who got trapped in the past few years, and give them a second chance of freedom, right now their souls are still lurking about in the tower, but, the chosen few will be brought back to life, and have another chance of escaping this tower.

He then approached the wheel, however he then turned to the audience again.

" And also, that's not all, the tower has been changed as well, for as you see, a new floor has been added, floor seven, which means instead of six unfortunates taking on the tower, we're going to have seven, so, out of the seventeen Unfortunates that got Trapped the past few years, let's see which seven deserve a second chance", said the caretaker, he then turned the wheel up from the first floor up to the second floor.

" Let's see, Travis was a great player, he fought against Heather in the fight for freedom two years ago, and escaped with her, only to do so again last year, and lost, getting himself trapped, but since he was a professional player, he wasn't that unfortunately, so he won't be competing", said the Caretaker.

He then turned the wheel up again to the third floor.

" Now these four unfortunates even though weren't lucky enough to fight for the key, they did reach that floor, something the other 12 unfortunates above didn't reach, so I'm only going to let one out from that floor, but who", said the Caretaker.

The unfortunates trapped on Floor three were Rebecca, Wayne, Connie and Emma.

" I'll deduce Emma as she already escaped four years ago, so that leaves the other three, and both Wayne and Connie were saboteurs who failed to sabotage and got trapped, Rebecca wasn't a saboteur, and she got trapped by the draw straws, so I'm going to pick her", said the caretaker.

And so, Rebecca got into the cage, and then it was lifted up to the forth floor, revealing four other unfortunates, Jeff, Jennifer, Nigel and Natalie.

" I'm now going to pick two on each floor, and it won't be Natalie, as she already escaped three years ago, so that leaves Jeff, Jennifer and Nigel, now Nigel got trapped by the draw straws, but at least he had a chance after getting voted, that was something Jeff and Jennifer didn't get when they were voted off, so I'm picking them two", said the caretaker.

And so, Jeff and Jennifer entered the cage with Rebecca, and the cage moved up to the fifth floor, revealing, Natasha, Drake, Simon and James.

" Now James is off the list for being one of the first two to escape, now Drake was the only trapped unfortunate on the fifth floor who wasn't the saboteur, so he takes one spot, and I'm giving the second one to Simon as he failed to sabotage, and Natasha had the chance to get away with it, so Drake and Simon will be joining the team".

And so, Drake and Simon entered the cage with Jeff, Jennifer and Rebecca, and the cage, moved up to the sixth floor revealing Zach, Owen, Michelle and Katlin.

" Now, Kaitlin is out, just like she did three years ago, which leaves Zach, Owen and Michelle, now Owen sabotaged the challenge and got caught, while Zach and Michelle got framed, and Michelle got trapped by the draw straws, so Zach and Michelle will be joining them", said the caretaker.

The two chosen unfortunates entered the cage with the rest of the team, and the cage went up to the seven floor, one by one, the unfortunates went in, Rebecca, Jeff, Jennifer, Drake, Simon, Zach and Michelle.

* * *

" Now", said the caretaker, " There may have been changes, but the rules stay the same, they must work as a team to complete challenges and escape each floor, and on each floor a new saboteur is chosen".

* * *

**" FLOOR SEVEN: Alien Invasion", **shouted the voice.

" Well, we're back with the aliens again, I hope they haven't found out I took one of their eggs", said the Caretaker.

* * *

_To pass this challenge, the team must work together to move a bunch of Alien eggs from one end of the room to the other, to deliver to the ship, they will get credits for doing so, 5 points per white egg, 10 points per green egg, 20 points per purple egg, however, if they find the gold egg, they'll get 50 points, however, if they drop an egg, they must go back to get a new one, and if someone touches the lasers, 15 points will be deducted, they need 100 credits or more by the end of the challenge._

* * *

" Well, who can't be trusted, it's time to pick the first saboteur", said the Caretaker.

* * *

Rebecca, Jeff, Jennifer, Drake, Simon, Zach and Michelle stood in line, while six of them were waiting, the voice was communicating with one of them.

**" Jeff", **said the voice**, " Do not react, you are the saboteur, and you are the only one who can hear my voice, it is your job to ensure your team fail this challenge, when no one is looking, touch the lasers, they are harmless, and 15 points will be deducted every time you do, make sure they have less than 100 by the end of 90 seconds, and be careful, you don't want to get caught, I will guide you through your whisper clip".**

* * *

" So, Jeff is the first saboteur, what are the chances of that, well 1 in 7, anyway, if he remains undetected he will be safe, and just a floor closer to freedom", said the caretaker.

* * *

" **UNFORTUNATES, this is Alien invasion, to pass, you must have 100 credits or more, by the end of 90 seconds, let the challenge begin, NOW**", shouted the voice.

The unfortunates then looked in the cabinets, where the eggs are hidden, they each soon found one, and they made their way through the lasers.

" **Okay, Blend in with the team for now Jeff, and I'll let you know when it is time to strike**".

Rebecca went through with a green egg, giving the team 10 points, Jeff, also went through with a green egg, given a total of 20, Jennifer went through with a white egg, adding five more points making it 25, however, Jeff swooped his hand through a laser, and 15 points were taken, making it a total of 10.

" **You don't have to strike right now, no need to rush**", said the voice.

Drake went through with another green egg, and Jeff touched the lasers again, and the score is now 5.

" **Don't overdo it Jeff, you could get caught**", said the voice.

Simon went through with a white egg, however he dropped it and went back.

And as Zach went with another white egg, Jeff, touched the lasers again, making the score -5.

However Michelle then came in with a gold egg.

" **Uh Oh, Michelle has the gold egg, maybe now is the good time to touch those lasers**", said the voice.

The egg was place in, 50 points was added, making it a total of 45.

The clock continued ticking, _SIXTY SECONDS._

" **Okay, now you can start touching the lasers**", said the voice.

Rebecca dropped a purple egg, Jeff placed in a white egg, Jennifer placed in a green egg, and Drake added a purple egg, making it 35 points to add, making it a total of 80 points.

" **They're reaching the score, you better hurry**".

Simon then dropped another egg, a purple one this time.

" Simon's getting a bit clumsy".

It wasn't just him, a Zach did the same thing, he dropped a green one, and finally Michelle dropped a white egg.

" **You all are, but it's not over yet, you are just 20 points away to your doom**", said the voice.

_THIRTY SECONDS._

Rebecca placed a green egg in, making it a total of 90 points.

Jeff dropped a green egg, pretending it was an accident and went back.

"** Excellent work Jeff, there are now no more green or purple eggs, only white ones, but they can still pass**".

Jennifer placed a white egg in making it 95 and Drake added another egg in making it 100.

" **Oh no, time is running out, and they have 100, you need to touch the lasers quickly**".

_TEN_

_NINE_

_EIGHT_

Simon dropped another egg, but the score is still 100.

_SEVEN_

_SIX_

_FIVE_

Zach added another egg in, making it 105.

_FOUR_

_THREE_

_TWO_

Michelle dropped the last egg.

_ONE_

And as the challenge ended, Jeff swooped his hand on the lasers, however, it was difficult to tell, did he make it just in time, or was it too late.

"** UNFORTUNATES, you're time is up...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**You have passed**", said the voice.

* * *

" We have once again, reached a rare moment, where a team passed the first challenge", said the caretaker.

* * *

" **You have passed, therefore the saboteur is automatically locked up in the room, but before I reveal the unlucky unfortunate, who do you think the saboteur was**", said the voice.

" **Now this time, we are changing things up, you will all vote secretly on who you think the saboteur is**", said the voice.

" **The majority is four, I will read the votes, first vote goes to Jennifer, second vote goes to Simon, third vote also goes to Simon, so that's two votes for Simon, one vote for Jennifer**", said the voice.

" **Forth vote goes to Drake, fifth vote goes to Jennifer, sixth vote goes to Zach, it's its tied between Jennifer and Simon, and the last vote goes to...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Rebecca, so it's still a tie between Simon and Jennifer, Simon why do you think they voted for you",** said the voice.

" Because I kept dropping a few eggs", said Simon.

" **What about you Jennifer**", said the voice.

" I'm the same, only not as much", said Jennifer.

**" Okay then, however, as you have passed the challenge, the saboteur is still locked in the room, and I can now reveal the saboteur was in fact... **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Jeff**", said the voice.

" **Jeff, you have failed miserably to sabotage the challenge, therefore you will not be leaving this room, the others are free to pass to the next floor**", said the voice.

* * *

" Ha, the saboteur has been trapped", said the caretaker.

* * *

The trapdoor opened, and Rebecca, Jennifer, Drake, Simon, Zach and Michelle hopped down the hole, the door then closed leaving Jeff in the room.

"** Jeff, why do you think you failed as the saboteur**", said the voice.

" Because I wasn't quick enough on that last laser", said Jeff.

" **How do you feel about being trapped**".

" Like crap, I had an opportunity and a second chance out of here, and already I blew it", said Jeff.

" **Poor unfortunate Jeff, YOU'RE TRAPPED**", shouted the voice.

* * *

The caretaker watched as Jeff stood by the window, trapped on the seventh floor.

" Well, Jeff sure messed that one up, and now there's no third chances", said the Caretaker.

* * *

**FLOOR SIX: The Lurking Vampire", **boomed the voice.

" Ugh, vampires, one came here last night, saying he hadn't had a bite in a month, so gave him to Fluffy, my pet Jub Jub", said the caretaker.

* * *

_The remaining unfortunates find themselves in a room filled with coffins, what they must do is open three coffins containing crosses, however, hiding in some of the coffins are vampires, if they find three vampires, they will fail._

* * *

" Now I've said it before and i'll say it again, someone can't be trusted", said the caretaker.

* * *

Rebecca, Jennifer, Drake, Simon, Zach and Michelle stood in line in the room, as five of them waited, the voice was communicating with one of them.

"** Michelle**", said the voice, " **Do not react, you are the saboteur, it is your job to ensure your team fail this challenge, you must lead your team to the coffins that have vampires in it, all of the coffins that have gold somewhere on them have vampires, I will guide you through your whisper clip**".

* * *

" Even though both Zach and Michelle got out of being the first ones trapped again, floor six was the floor they got trapped on, at least one of them will leave this floor and get closer to the end, that'll be a treat for Michelle if she makes the others lose, so she can win", said the Caretaker.

* * *

**" Unfortunates, this is the lurking vampire, to pass, you must avoid the vampires and find three crosses, let the challenge begin NOW", **shouted the voice.

As Rebecca went around the room, the others helped her pointing the coffins.

" **Remember, coffins with gold somewhere contain vampires**".

" Go for that one", said Jennifer, pointing at a coffin, near the window.

" **Agree with Jennifer**".

" Sure, let's go for it", said Michelle.

Rebecca then opened the suggested coffin, and out came a vampire.

" BOO", he screamed, and the six kids screamed with fright.

" **Excellent, that's 1-0 to you**".

Rebecca then went for some more coffins.

" **Remember to blend in with the team, maybe gain their trust**".

" Try that one", said Drake, pointing at a further coffin.

" I think that one is a good one", said Simon.

" **That one also has gold, that'll be two to you**".

Rebecca then opened the coffin, and another vampire showed up, and hissed at them, and took off.

" **Excellent work Michelle, but remember to talk as well, if they notice you being quite, they'll suspect you, anyway, you only need one more**".

The score was 2-0 to the saboteur.

" **Maybe you can try and throw them off the scent**".

" Try that one", said Zach, pointing at the coffin next to Rebecca.

" This one", said Rebecca.

" Yeah, go for it", said Michelle.

Rebecca opened it, and inside was a cross, he picked it up, and the score was 2-1.

" **Okay, you've now gained their trust, now lead them to a wrong one**".

" I'm going to go for this one", said Rebecca, pointing at the coffin in front of her.

" **That doesn't have a vampire, there's no gold in it**".

Rebecca opened it, and a second cross came out, the score was now 2-2.

" **You're playing a dangerous game, the next coffin must contain a vampire, or you're trapped**".

" I'm tempted for one of these two", said Rebecca, standing between two coffins, one on the left had gold somewhere, the other on the right, didn't.

" **Get them to the one on the left**".

" Let's vote, by pointing at which one we should go for", said Rebecca.

" Okay, which one", said Rebecca.

Rebecca, Michelle and Zach pointed at the left.

Simon, Drake and Jennifer pointed at the right.

" Actually I change my mind, let's go for the right", said Rebecca.

"** No, stop them, if they open the coffin, it's all over**".

Rebecca then opened the coffin, and they got the third and final cross, with a score of 3-2, the team won.

"** YOUR TIME IS UP, YOU HAVE PASSED**", shouted the voice.

* * *

" This is not going good", said the caretaker.

* * *

**You have passed, therefore the saboteur is automatically locked up in the room, but before I reveal the unlucky unfortunate, who do you think the saboteur was**", said the voice.

And so, just like on the last floor, they each wrote down the name of who they accuse as saboteur.

" **The votes have been read, first vote goes to Zach, second vote goes to Rebecca, third vote goes to Zach, so that's 2 votes Zach one vote Rebecca, the forth vote goes to Rebecca, so we're tied to 2 votes each for Rebecca and Zach, and the fifth vote goes to Jennifer, and the last vote goes to... Simon, so it's a tie between Zach and Rebecca**", said the voice.

" **However, as you have passed the challenge, the saboteur will still remain here, and I can now reveal the saboteur was in fact...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Michelle**", said the voice.

" **Michelle you have failed, miserably to sabotage the challenge, therefore you will not be leaving this room, the others are free to pass, to the next floor**", said the voice.

* * *

The trapdoor opened, and Rebecca, Jennifer, Drake, Simon and Zach went through the next floor, the trapdoor then closed, leaving Michelle in the room.

" **Michelle, why do you think you failed as the saboteur**", said the voice.

" Because the others were talking over me", said Michelle.

" **How do you feel about being trapped**".

" Awful, cause I'm trapped in the same room as last time", said Michelle.

" **Poor unfortunate Michelle, YOU'RE TRAPPED**", shouted the voice.

* * *

The caretaker watched as Michelle stood at the window, trapped on the sixth floor.

" Well, Michelle is trapped in the same room and same floor as she did last time, and as for Zach, he was the first one trapped overall for this Halloween series, and now he's gone further down, this time he's in it to win it", said the caretaker.

* * *

**"FLOOR FIVE: The Mummy's Tomb",** shouted the voice.

* * *

_The unfortunates find themselves in a strage tomb, in the middle is a shrine, with a mummy inside, as well as a lot of treasure, to pass, the team must go through the tomb, stepping on the right tiles without setting off any traps to get the gold, however, if they set off three booby traps, they will fail._

* * *

" So, who will the voice choose this time", said the caretaker.

* * *

Rebecca, Jennifer, Drake, Simon and Zach stood in line next to each other, while four of them were waiting, the voice was communicating with one of them.

"** Drake**", said the voice, " **Do not react, you are the saboteur, is it your job to ensure your team, fail this challenge, you must lead your team to three booby trapped tiles that will awaken the mummy, I will tell you which tiles a booby trapped, I will guide you through your whisper clip**".

* * *

**" Unfortunates, this it the mummy's tomb, to pass, you must get the treasure, with setting off three traps, let the challenge begin, NOW",** shouted the voice.

The team approached the first three tiles, one green, one white, one purple.

**" Drake the green tile is booby trapped".**

" I think we should go for white", said Rebecca.

" I think purple", said Simon.

" I think green", said Drake.

**" Don't be too obvious though".**

After half a minute of talking, the five stepped onto the white tile, and nothing happened, meaning they got it right.

**" Okay, it's take three correct tiles to guarantee the treasure, so you still have a chance, the purple on is booby trapped".**

" I think we should try white, is was good last time", said Zach.

" But it might not again", said Drake.

" We should try green or purple", said Simon.

" Let's try purple", said Jennifer.

**" Excellent, that's one to you".**

The five stepped on the purple tile, and they heard a gong.

**" The gong represents a booby trap being set off, two more, and you've won, it's now the green tile".**

They looked at the third set of traps.

" I think we should do purple", said Simon.

" We just did purple, and it was booby trapped", said Drake.

" But it might not happen again", said Rebecca.

" We haven't gone for green yet", said Jennifer.

**" Agree with Jennifer".**

" Yeah, let's go for it", said Drake.

They stood on it, and another gong went off, making it two booby traps.

**" Just one more and you've done it, it's the white one this time".**

" Can we try white again", said Drake.

" I think we should do purple", said Jennifer.

" Let's do white", said Rebecca.

" Yeah okay", said Simon.

**" Nicely done".**

Once they stood onto the white tile, a gong went off the third time, and the mummy woke up.

**" YOUR TIME IS UP, YOU HAVE FAILED MISERABLY",** shouted the voice.

* * *

" About time they failed", said the caretaker.

* * *

"**Unfortunates, you have failed miserably, therefore the saboteur has succeeded, but have they remained undetected, you must now write down who you think the saboteur is**", said the voice.

Each unfortunate wrote down a name of who they accused, soon all the names have been put together and the voice read through them.

" **First vote goes to Rebecca, second vote goes to Simon, so that's one vote Rebecca, one vote Simon**", said the votes.

" **The third vote also goes to Simon so that's two votes for Simon, Simon if you get one more vote, you're out, the next vote goes to Jennifer, so that's one vote Jennifer, one vote Rebecca, two votes Simon, one vote left, and it goes too...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Simon**", said the voice.

" Wait, what", said Simon.

" **You have voted for Simon, I can now reveal the saboteur was in fact... Drake**", said the voice.

" **Simon, you will not be leaving this room, the others are free to pass to the next floor**", said the voice.

* * *

" Trapped, like a rat", said the caretaker.

* * *

The trapdoor opened, and Rebecca, Jennifer, Drake and Zach hopped down it, the trapdoor closed, leaving Simon in the room.

" **Simon, why do you think the others voted for you**", said the Voice.

" Because I was just letting them do all the decisions, as if I knew they would fail", said Simon.

" **How do you feel about being trapped**", said the voice.

" Bad, because I'm stuck with him", said Simon, pointing at the mummy.

" **Poor Unfortunate Simon, YOU'RE TRAPPED**", shouted the voice.

* * *

**Floor Four: Warlock tea.**

* * *

_Inside the room is an evil Japanese warlock, and she invites you to tea, to pass you must drink three safe cups of tea, however some of the cups have been poisoned, if they drink three poisoned cups, they will fail._

* * *

" So, who will it be, let us see", said the caretaker.

* * *

Rebecca, Jennifer, Drake and Zach stood next to each other, while three of them were waiting, the voice was communicating with one of them.

" **Jennifer, do not react, you are the saboteur, it is your job to ensure your team fail this challenge, I will tell which cups are poisoned, I will guide you through your whisper clip**", said the voice.

* * *

**" Unfortunates, this is Warlock tea party, to pass, you must drink three safe teas, before you drink three poisoned ones, let the challenge begin, now", said the voice.**

" Ah, I see you have arrived for tea, I'm please to see you all, here, have your first tray, and pick your tea", said the Warlock, showing three teas, white, black and green.

**" The white tea is safe, convince them to go for black or green".**

" Should we go for white", said Drake.

" Yeah I'm tempted", said Rebecca.

**" Okay, let them have this one, but next time speak up".**

So Rebecca drank the white tea, and nodded that it was safe, that's 1-0 to the team.

The warlock then gave the team the second tray.

**" The green tea is safe".**

" Let's go for the black tea", said Jennifer.

" Okay, sure", said Zach.

**" Excellent, that's 1-1".**

Once Jennifer drank the black tea, she spat it out, knowing it was poisoned.

The Warlock then gave the team the third tray.

**" The black tea is safe".**

" We haven't done green yet", said Jennifer.

" Okay", said Drake.

**" Excellent, that convinced them".**

Drake then drank from the cup, and he also spat it out, it was now 2-1 in favor of the saboteur.

**" Just one more and you've done it".**

The warlock then gave the team the forth tray of cups.

**" It's the green tea again".**

" I think we should try green", said Rebecca.

**" No, it's supposed to be avoided, stop them".**

But it was too late, Zach picked up the cup, and drank from it.

**" Jennifer, this is your last chance, the next cup is the black tea, if they drink that one, you're trapped".**

The warlock gave them the three teas from the final tray, and they looked at it.

" Should we try white again", said Rebecca.

" I agree with Rebecca", said Jennifer.

**" Excellent, you've done it", said the voice.**

Rebecca drank the black tea, and spat it out, knowing it was poisoned.

"**Your time is up, you've failed, miserably", shouted the voice.**

* * *

**" The votes have been read, first vote goes to Rebecca, second vote goes to Jennifer, third vote goes to Drake, and the last vote goes to...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Rebecca, you have voted for Rebecca, and I can now reveal, the saboteur was in fact, Jennifer",** said the voice.

**" Rebecca, you will not be leaving this room, the others are free to pass to the next floor"**, said the voice.

* * *

The trapdoor opened, and Jennifer, Drake and Zach hopped down, the trapdoor closed, leaving Rebecca in the room.

"** Rebecca, why do you think the others voted for you"**, said the voice.

" Because it was my idea to pick the last tea which made us fail", said Rebecca.

" **How do you feel about being trapped".**

" Awful, I was so close, and scared because I'm stuck with the Warlock.", said Rebecca, looking at the warlock who was glaring at her.

"** Poor unfortunate Rebecca, YOU'RE TRAPPED**", shouted the voice.

* * *

**Floor Three: The Ghostly Maze**

* * *

_The remaining three unfortunates find themselves in a four chamber maze, what they must do, is go from one chamber to another, by completing puzzles, if they are not in the gold chamber when the time runs out, they will fail._

* * *

" Only three left, and it's time to pick the saboteur, actually, we are going to wait as well, as this time, we won't know who the saboteur is, so, who is the saboteur going to be, is it going to be Jennifer, who sabotaged the last challenge, Drake, who sabotaged the mummy challenge, or Zach, who was the first unfortunate trapped in this overall Halloween series", said the Caretaker.

* * *

" **Unfortunates, this is the ghostly maze, to pass, you must enter the gold chamber, by the end of two minutes, let the challenge begin, NOW**", shouted the voice.

The team started in the purple chamber, they worked on their first puzzle, a six piece hexagon jigsaw puzzle, of the TRAPPED symbol on it, they completed it pretty quickly, and moved on to the green chamber.

They still have a minute and 15 seconds left, and they begin their second puzzle, which was seven numbers, from 1-7 on an abacus, and they must make both sides of the abacus equal 14.

They did so, by putting the numbers 1, 3, 4 and 6 on one side, and the remaining numbers 2, 5 and 7 on the other, and the trio moved into the white chamber.

They have 45 seconds left, and to solve one last puzzle to enter the gold chamber and pass, they need to solve the color combination, three colors red, blue and yellow, from left to right, need to be put in the correct place which is BLUE, RED, YELLOW.

They answered correctly on their fourth attempt and they went into the final chamber, the gold chamber where they passed, with 15 seconds to spare.

" **Unfortunates, you have passed, therefore the saboteur is automatically locked in the room, and I can now reveal, the saboteur was in fact...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... None of you**", revealed the voice.

"** All three of you will take on the fight for freedom**", said the voice.

The trapdoor opened, and Jennifer, Drake and Zach hopped down the hole.

* * *

**Floor Two: Fight for Freedom**

* * *

_To win the key of freedom and escape the tower, the unfortunates, must answer questions about their time in the tower, it's simple, win and they'll escape, lose and they'll be trapped._

* * *

" This is it, I'm so excited, I could eat a rotten banana", said the caretaker.

* * *

" **UNFORTUNATES, this is your fight for freedom, before we begin, I have three questions to give, to which you must answer as a team, each correct answer guarantees someone going free, every incorrect answer, guarantees one of you being trapped here, question 1, who was the saboteur in the first challenge**", said the voice.

The team talked through, and then answered.

" Michelle".

" **Incorrect, it was Jeff**", said the voice.

" **Second question, what was the name of the challenge on floor five**", said the voice.

The team stood silent, and then the time was up.

" **Too slow, it's 'the lurking vampire, answer this last question incorrectly, all three of you will be trapped, how many tiles are there in the mummy's tomb**", said the voice.

" 16", answered the team.

" **Incorrect, it was 15**", said the voice.

The three unfortunates groaned, knowing what's going to happen.

" **Now, normally this is where I would announce you all trapped, however, I am willing to make a deal, I will give the key to one of you, on one condition, I want to see two unfortunates fight for it, and have the other unfortunate, sent back to floor three, we'll do a fair choice by the draw straws, whoever draws the short straw is out**", said the voice.

Jennifer, Drake and Zach opened a case that has seven straws, they each pull out a straw, and measure it next to each other.

" **Drake you have drawn the short straw, therefore you are the unlucky one**", said the voice.

And then, as if by magic, he was teleport back up the third floor.

"** Drake, how do you feel about being trapped**", said the voice.

" Gutted, because I was so close to the key, only to get sent back up a floor", said Drake.

" **Poor unfortunate Drake, YOU'RE TRAPPED**", shouted the voice.

* * *

Back at floor two, it was just Jennifer and Zach.

" **Unfortunates, it now comes down to you two, I will ask you individual questions, get a question right, you take a step closer to the key, get it wrong, your opponent takes a step, it takes four steps to get the key and win, Jennifer, the first question goes to you, in Alien invasion, how many points did you end up with at the end**", said the voice.

" Over 100", said Jennifer.

" **I want the more specific answer**", said the voice.

" 120", said Jennifer.

"** Incorrect, it was 105, Zach, take Jennifer's step to the key**", said the voice.

Zach leads 1-0.

" **Zach, your first question, who opened the coffins in the second challenge**", said the voice.

" Michelle", said Zach.

" **Incorrect, it was Rebecca, Jennifer, take Zach's step towards the key**", said the voice.

The score is tied 1-1.

" **Jennifer, who was trapped on floor five**", said the voice.

" Simon", said Jennifer.

" **Correct, take a step towards the key**", said the voice.

Jennifer lead 2-1.

" **Zach, what color was the bow on the warlocks Kimono in the fourth challenge**", said the voice.

" Purple", said Zach.

" **Correct, take a step**", said the voice.

The score is now tied 2-2.

" **Jennifer, how long did Alien invasion last**", said the voice.

" 90 seconds", said Jennifer.

" **Correct, take a step**", said the voice.

Jennifer took a step forward.

" **Zach, Jennifer is just one step away to freedom, if you answer this next question incorrectly, you're trapped, what color was the chamber in the ghosly maze you entered after completing the first puzzle**", said the voice.

" White", said Zach.

" **Incorrect, Green, Jennifer, you are the winner, congratulations**", said the voice.

" **Zach, how do you feel about being trapped**", said the voice.

" Really bummed out, I was the first one trapped, and I had a huge opportunity to get out after being trapped here for 4 years", said Zach.

" **Poor unfortunate Zach, YOU'RE TRAPPED**", shouted the voice.

" **Jennifer, you have won your freedom, take the key and leave the tower, before I change my mind**", said the voice.

Jennifer grabbed the key, she then hopped down the hole, where she slid down to the bottom floor of the tower.

" FINALLY, I'M FREE", shouted Jennifer as she took off.

* * *

" Well, it's Jennifer who escapes, and enjoys something she hasn't got in years, freedom, while the rest are once again trapped, this time for good, no more chances after that, anyway, by the looks of the time", said the caretaker, the clock stuck midnight.

" It is finally that time of the year, now if you want to enjoy opening presents, playing games, and enjoying an amazing dinner, you getting get outta here, because otherwise you wouldn't want be TRAPPED", said the Caretaker.

* * *

**THE END.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS.**


End file.
